1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a duster structure that can be positioned in any direction, and more particularly to a duster structure in which a duster body can be turned about any angle to achieve cleaning of dead corners or tops of cabinets, wardrobes and the like in an easy and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feather dusters were commonly used in cleaning up in the past. However it is inconvenient to use feather dusters to clean large areas or things at higher levels, and stools or ladders are required, which may be dangerous. There has been developed a kind of cleaning device with a replaceable cleaning layer. The bottom portion of such a cleaning device is a planar foamed pad having a soft sleeve on a top side. The soft sleeve has serrations and pawl-shaped toothed grooves. A cleaning cloth is placed below the foamed pad and the excess portions are folded upwardly and squeezed in the toothed grooves of the soft sleeve so that the cleaning cloth will not become detached from the foamed pad. However, a cleaning device as such is chiefly suitable for cleaning floors and ceilings. But tops of cabinets, wardrobes and the like, it is not usable since it is not provided with a bendable handle or rod.